


Bloodlust

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Naivety, POV First Person, Vampire Bites, eroticism, tim is a vampire, virginal girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: A vampire themed A/U which allowed me to explore the idea of Tim being a creature of the night.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Vampire Tim Curry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> I am choosing to exclude the need to invite a vampire inside as I wanted this scene to be the first meeting. Don't hate me.

My name is Lady Persephone St-Clair. Five years ago, I was nothing more than an innocuous twenty-year-old from a well-to-do family, who viewed the world through the naive eyes of the most chaste of virgins. How my life has changed since then! My formerly innocent eyes have since been opened; opened by someone who could never be simply denominated as a mere man. Whatever he engenders is so much more than the implications of such a modest representation. Enigmatic, dark and brooding, he is the ultimate and unashamed personification of everything to which I once was blind. He embodies effortless charm and indomitable coercion, tools which he cultivates to bewitch whomsoever he chooses; against that, I was a feeble opponent, an unwittingly willing subject who submitted completely without even the faintest whisper of belligerence. I was no match either, for his inherent need for domination nor his merciless disposition. I later found that he both possessed and bestowed, on his chosen vassals, a particular type of mercy, one which would most certainly be considered as cruelty to the ill-informed among us. Those akin to myself however, saw it as the true path to consummate awakening. 

FIVE YEARS AGO

Our first encounter, the beginning of the most exquisite courtship, took me by incredible surprise. The day began as any other. I took breakfast with mother and father before lunching with, for the purpose of my story, someone we shall call my intended. Richard Henry Collier and I had been matched to one another since my birth, owing to both our families striving to create a solid union and thereby, strengthening their position of power and influence across the land. The Colliers and the St-Clairs had been prominent in all manner of affairs for hundreds of years, ranging from owning land and estates to being privy to the supposed private happenings within the closely guarded reaches of government buildings. The families' standing and status is such that they have always commanded the utmost respect and reverence, sentiments not usually given freely. Money, however, was generally enough to ensure that these traditions were carried on throughout the centuries, without the support of which would ensure certain ruin, the once venerated dynasties reduced to nothing more than a footnote in the writings of learned men with regards to their once sought-after leverage.

After my long luncheon with Richard, during which I had giggled and simpered quite appropriately, I returned home and retired to my chambers, remaining just as disenchanted with him as before. Later that evening, in the dead of night, I was awakened by a most unexpected visitor. Count Timothy James to be exact. Not that I was aware of this at that moment. In fact, I was unaware of much during that time, the inexorable allure of my gentleman caller permitting me to focus every ounce of my unfailing attention on him alone. 

I started awake upon hearing a gentle tapping on my windowpane, followed by a rustle of the hangings and there he stood as though he had simply appeared, framed by the yellow light of a nearby hanging lamp situated on the wall outside the window which followed the walkway below. My first instinct was to scream, his impetuous presence in my bedroom causing a sense of panic to flare instantly inside me. As though able to read my thoughts, he spoke to me without moving his lips; he was inside my head. He inferred that I did not alert anyone to his presence and I felt compelled to obey despite the seemingly deferential nature of his request. It was then that I began to study him and my eyes were suitably enthralled.

A tall, angular frame was magnificently sheathed inside a tailored suit of blackest velvet, a matching cravat nestled between a pristine white shirt and an equally immaculate vest of blood red crimson. From this hung a shimmering gold chain attached to, I was sure, a priceless and inherited time piece. On his head sat an impressive top hat, which effused an air of quiet poise; quiet yet absolute. What I was most in awe of however, was his uniquely handsome face. It had an unmistakable sense of regality. The palest of skin was an impeccable canvas for his striking ethereal features; piercing green eyes which glimmered like inestimable emeralds, facial hair as dark as ebony, accentuating the most enticing mouth I had ever had the pleasure to witness. His countenance was one of exceptional beauty, old-worldly almost, and his general demeanour was an unquestionable ode to Camile Saint-Saens’ Danse Macabre. 

However much I believed I was in control of my faculties, hindsight has benefitted me with the knowledge that this could not be further from the truth. Nonetheless, I remained incoherent for a significant period of time, during which my visitant was unmoving as he trained his fiery gaze upon me with a slight downward tilt of his chin; the solitary indication of his validity as more than a spectre. At that moment in time, I had not yet acquired the eloquence to describe the manner of his look; now I recognize that it was most definitely seductive. Temptation clutched at my pure heart, wrapping around it like a poisonous snare, resulting in unmitigated desire erupting from deep inside me, bursting forth as an entirely new sensation, one of which I yearned to experience so much more. 

I was mesmerised by his everything. He was hypnotic and magnetic and the little willpower I enjoyed was expertly torn asunder by his inimitable provocation, leaving me no other choice than to surrender without hesitation to whatever he deemed appropriate. He came towards me as though floating and suddenly, without warning, we were face to face, the requirement to breathe becoming increasingly more difficult. His enticing scent surrounded me, permeating my senses and I felt my head spin dizzyingly as he caught my chin with a hand as cold and pale as porcelain. He tilted it so I was unable to tear away my gaze, his glimmering eyes flashing crimson as he regarded me with a feral hunger, as though some unseen force was necessitating that he devour me completely. 

He opened his mouth and, with equal amounts of alarm and fascination, I watched as both his canines were elongated without visible aid, each ending in a razor sharp point. My pulse pounded deafeningly loud in my ears and I could feel the vein in my neck jump desperately as it attempted to control the rapid flow of blood, and it was this on which he was now fixated. His eyes flashed red once more as he wrapped one deathly cold hand around the back of my neck to hold me in place, while he zeroed in on the unspoilt skin now alluringly presented to him, his prize the erratically pulsing offering underneath the surface; he only had to break the skin. I held my breath without conscious knowledge, my entire body quivering with both anticipation and fear. Without knowing how, I was aware of what he was about to do and I wasn’t altogether disillusioned by the notion; part of me longed for him to have done it already. 

My eyes closed in rapturous ecstasy as I felt the initial sting of his bite, the sharp pain owing to the sinking of his teeth confusing my senses by interpreting it as the most exquisite satisfaction. My mouth fell open as I set free an undignified gasp of unadulterated wanton desire, the stranger’s rapacious manner as he suckled on my neck causing an entirely unfamiliar sensation to besiege my most intimate area. My head fell back, now entirely supported by his iron grip, as I experienced wave after wave of the most intense carnal pleasure, the strength of its vigour heightening with each insatiable and ravenous ingestion of my lifeblood. 

After what seemed like both eons and mere seconds, he relented and moved to face me once again, fixing me with a tenacious and penetrating stare under which I cowed hesitantly, my astonished eyes unable to wrench themselves away from the arousing sight before me; his luscious mouth painted with my blood, a tiny trickle escaping from the left corner to run in a reddened rivulet, staining his translucent visage in an unobstructed depiction of utter eroticism. The fiery radiance of rouge dissipated, his eyes becoming glittering emerald once more as he continued to gaze unabashedly, his face emanating pure unbridled lust. 

“I have crossed oceans of time to find you.”

The words, wreathed in an accent which, although unfamiliar to my ears, was nonetheless arousing to my senses, the deep and seductive lilt sending a shiver of desire to run the length of my spine, resulting in a desperate ache. For what, I wasn’t sure. What was unequivocally clear was that he was the only one who wielded the power with which to assuage that particular ache. At this moment, I acknowledged that I now belonged to him, and it seemed my unlikely companion had come to the same realisation. He didn’t voice this; there was no need. We were simply of one mind, having unanimously reached a unified discovery, and the declaration regarding which of us was experiencing the greatest extent of gratification was separated by the most infinitesimal of margins. Before I could reply to his curiously beautiful announcement, he was gone in a rustle of hangings and I was left alone, both overwhelmed and utterly perplexed owing to what had just transpired. 

This was only the beginning.


End file.
